Replacement
by case-cat
Summary: Wally always gave Artemis a hard time about being a replacement, but when Artemis is asked to take the place of a Victoria's secret model for a fashion show, he just might change his theory about replacements.
1. Deciding

**AN: I do not own Young Justice! I was originally going to write this as a one-shot but it started getting pretty long so I decided that I'm going to put it into three chapters. This chapter has very MINOR Wally/Artemis. But don't worry, the next chapter will definitely have some ;) **

PART 1

ARTEMIS POV

I let out a sigh as I walked out the school doors. It was Friday, and I was happy to get away from this school. It wasn't that Gotham academy was a bad school, it was just too… I don't know. The people here were super smart. Sure I was getting A's in all my classes but I had to work twice as hard as the other students did.

I turned down the road to go onto my annual route home. Most of the student drove home, had their parents pick them up, or have someone else pick them up who was hired by their parents. In my case, I was walking. It wasn't because my mom didn't know how to drive. She could drive, but she didn't like too. Although it was mostly because we couldn't afford a car. I use to ride my bike but it had gotten stolen a few weeks ago during school hours.

The road to my house wasn't too long. I lived about three miles away which was like nothing. Unfortunately I live on the rough side of Gotham (most of Gotham was rough but I lived in the even rougher side of town). Being a skilled fighter helped though. Even if I couldn't bring my bow and arrows with me, I could still take on a few men with my bare hands.

The only good thing about walking to my house (more like super small apartment) was that I crossed a small mall along the way. I, of course, wasn't the type to get excited over shopping for frilly dresses but, seeing families walk around smiling made me feel a little warm inside. Even if couldn't be completely happy like them, I'm glad some people were.

It wasn't that my life was bad, it was good actually, and getting better now that I was on the team. I felt like that's when I was truly home. They weren't all too accepting when I first came, especially a certain red-haired speedster. All I ever heard from his big mouth was that I was a replacement for Roy. I had met Roy only like twice and he seemed like he absolutely hated me. It was like the two of them had some sort of special pact against me.

"Hey! Miss! Could I talk to you for a minute-" A voice called out behind me. I spun around ready to attack the offender. I was surprised to see a middle aged man in a very expensive looking suit. I gave him a look that allowed him to continue.

"Excuse me miss, but, I couldn't help but notice that you're a very attractive young woman…" Was this guy for real? He was at least 40 years old and he was hitting on a teen age girl like me! That's disgusting.

I quickly grabbed his fancy tie and yanked him forward to me before he could continue saying any more repulsing things.

"Listen. You better stay away from me. Got it? You are some old dirty pervert and I find it absolutely repulsing that you're hitting on a teenage girl! That is disgusting. I would report you to the police but im gonna let you go. Im gonna let _all of this_ go. Now you better go back to whatever stupid job you have and do your damn work. What are you thinking try to get someone like 100 years younger than you? I-"

"Whoa. Hold it there missy, I am not a pervert and I am not trying to hit on you. If you would have just kindly let me finish you would clearly see that I am about to offer you a job-"

"No, I will not be your hooker for tonight. Or any other time of the day."

"You have a tendency to interrupt people, you know that? That's a not a very polite thing to do. I do not want you to be a hooker. In fact, that's the very least thing I want you to be. You seem like a very smart, intelligent, and beautiful girl. You have a lot more potential than being a hooker. The real job I want to offer you is to be a model-"

"Absolutely not."

"Damn it! Will you please let me finish! Look, Long story short, I'm the CEO for the Victoria's Secret company and my lead model just broke her foot and can't walk the runway for the big show tomorrow. I need a replacement, and you could be it! I know its short notice but I'm willing to pay a generous amount of money."

I thought about it for a second. Was this guy really asking me to be a model? I had to think this over. Its not every day some guy just randomly comes up to you and asks if you want to be a victorias secret model. Only a replacement – I mentally cringe at the word – but a model none the less. I've never considered being one. Just because it's nearly impossible and why would I want to be one anyway? Gotham needs help, and I have to be there for the city. Hmm. Well he also mentioned that he was willing to pay a lot of money for a replace- _substitute_ model.

"How much money are you talking?" I asked trying to be as polite as I could muster.

"Well, because it's such short notice, and this is the most important fashion show of the year, I'm thinking about 10,000 dollars, but I'm willing to negotiate" he said with a straight face.

I also choked on air I was currently breathing when I heard 10,000 dollars. This guy had to be lying. 10,000 dollars just for me to walk around in expensive clothing? There had to be some kind of catch here. No one could be willing to pay that much. And he was going to negotiate? What was there to negotiate?

"Hello? You still there? It looks like you're thinking about it so here's my card. Call me before 5 o clock to give me an answer. If I don't receive a call then I'm taking your decision as a no. What a pity that would be. To waste beauty such as yours."

Once the card was placed in my hand, he started to stalk back towards the mall. How long had I been here exactly, talking to this mysterious man? I looked at my watch. It was 3:15. So basically I spent 10 minutes talking to this guy about being a Victoria's secret… substitute. If I walked fast, I could make it to the old telephone booth in about 20 minutes.

I finally made it to the zeta tubes and was transported to the cave, where the rest of the team was. I was always the last one to come to the cave. Still with card in hand, I walked over to the living room just to see Kid Idiot sitting on the couch. Megan was in the kitchen cooking something, like always. Megan could be a model, she was pretty. And she would probably be a lot better at it than I could. I sat on the bar stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hey Artemis! How was your day today?" Megan chirped. She was always so happy. I envied that about her.

"It was great…" I didn't bother to ask her how hers was. She always replied with the same response 'my day was great too! Conner and I did this, Conner and I did that' Don't get me wrong. They were perfect for each other, and I was totally happy for them, but I just couldn't hear it every single day. If only I could find someone that crazy about me…

"Hey, what's that in your hand?" she asked with genuine curiosity. Before I could even open my mouth to respond I saw a blur pass right in front of my eyes. Wally. I looked back down at my hands.

Hey! He took my card! Ugh. That damn super speed!

"NO WAY! You? A model? Yeah right, Who would want to hire you? Sorry Artemis, but this is obviously a fake card. I bet the phone number doesn't even exist." He said with fake sincerity as he read the card.

Stupid idiot. Why did he have to see that card! He is never going to let me live this down. Could Wally be right? We never agreed on anything, but maybe, just maybe, he was right. Although the man did seem pretty serious earlier. I took a glance at my watch. It was almost 4 o clock. Which meant I had an hour to call the man and give a response. I still didn't even know the man's name. I bet it's on the card though…

"Wally. Just because you find me repulsive, doesn't mean everyone else does." I replied coldly.

"Maybe" he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Can I please have that card back?" I asked. It came out harsh, which I didn't necessarily intend, but I didn't want it to come out nice either. Why did he have to make things so difficult all the time?

Before Baywatch could come back with a response Robin walked into the room.

"Hey guys. What's going on here?" he asked.

"Artemis got asked to be a model! Can you believe it? How fun that's going to be! I want to go to the show! It is a show right? How exciting!" Megan squealed while bouncing up and down.

"Hold on. I didn't even agree yet. And the offer may be fake." I said slowly, trying to get it through Megan's head. I don't think she could hear me through all her squealing though. I was the one modeling. Why was she so excited?

Robin smiled. "I could see you as a model Artemis." Yup, typical Robin.

"Dude! What does she have that could possibly make her a model?" Wally always knew how to ruin a moment.

"Ok. Get this through your heads. First off, I don't know if it's even a real offer. Second, it's just for tomorrow since the lead model for the Victoria's Secret Fashion broke her foot or something. And third, I don't even know if I want to do it." This was more difficult than I thought.

I remembered how much the guy was willing to offer. 10,000 dollars. That's a lot of money. My mom and I could really use it. It's like hitting the Jackpot on the lottery. I might even buy me something from Victoria's Secret with that money. If I wasn't going to do it for me, then I was going to do it for my mom. My mom would be happy to see me do something other than beat bad guy butts right? I can already picture her smiling in the audience watching me walk across the runway.

I turned towards the couch to see Robin and Wally sitting playing video games on the tv. Where did Wally put that card? AHA! It's near the oranges. I've never liked oranges. He probably got bored of making fun of me and just placed the card where I wouldn't think about looking. Surveying the area, I didn't see Megan anywhere. She must have gone back to her room after taking the cookies out of the oven.

As I was retrieving the card, I saw the phone. Right next to the refrigerator sat the only thing I needed to possibly get 10,000 dollars. And a chance to show Kid Mouth that I CAN be a model. Just to prove him wrong. I took a peek at my watch once again, it read 4:45. Wow, time sure does travel fast. I made my decision.

I took the phone from the receiver and quickly walked to my room in the cave. Once safely inside my room, I looked at the card. All I had to do was punch in these numbers. And I was. Before I could even take a second thought my fingers were dialing the number. The phone rang and then finally somebody on the other end picked up.

"Hello? This is Mr. Michael Kay speaking" Came a voice on the other line. It was him. It was definitely the man I talked to earlier today.

"Hello Mr. Kay. This is Artemis Crock, The girl who kept interrupting you earlier today. You offered me to take the place of a model tomorrow. I have made my decision. I've decided that I WILL be the _replacement_ model for tomorrows fashion show…"

**AN: Ok Guys! Thats the first chapter. I know its kind of rough but i think you guys can hande that :) If you would leave a review that would be AWESOME~**


	2. PreShow Drama

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. Im on spring break so I wasent at my house for most of the week. Heres the second chapter. The next chapter is probably going to be the concluding chapter. And it's probably going to be really long, Since I still have a lot of ideas to fit into this story. If I can't fit it into the next chapter then I'll just have to make the story longer :P. **

"Splendid Miss Crock! You are doing me a huge favor by taking my models place. Now, as you already know, the show is tomorrow. The show begins at six pm sharp so I'm going to need you to be at the building at… three pm. That will give us three hours to get you ready. You will look like a real model."

THREE hours? What could possibly take that long? I'm starting to regret this already…

"Also, since you are participating in the show you will be given eight free tickets along with back stage passes to give to whomever you chose."

"Ok, thanks Mr. Kay…" I replied. After about another five pointless minutes talking about the show we said our goodbyes and hung up.

So I had eight tickets and backstage passes to give to whomever I chose. Well, I'm going to definitely invite Megan since she seemed so excited about it. Since I'm inviting Megan, I might as well invite the whole team along with Zatanna. She's practically part of the team now. Im even inviting Wally. I'm not that cold hearted to invite everyone but him. As long as he keeps his big mouth shut we should get along fairly easily. But nothing is easy with him.

So that's six tickets down. That leaves me with two more. Well I'm definitely inviting my mom. I can't wait to see her face when I give her the ticket. She's going to be happy for me, I just know it. My last ticket will go to my "uncle" Oliver, otherwise known as Green Arrow. It would probably get suspicious if I didn't invite my own uncle. Well that settles the tickets then. After figuring everything out for tomorrow I walked out the door, making sure the coast was clear before I returned to the living room.

"Hey Arty." A voice called behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I always have my guard up but I was not expecting that. Maybe from Robin but… Wally? What does he want anyway?

"Don't call me that! What do you want Wally?" I asked. I was not in the mood to deal with him right now. Although it seemed like I was never in mood.

"Hey! I see your holding that model guys card. So you tried to call? Was I right? The phone number was totally fake, right?" he smiled.

"No. it was real. In fact, I just got off the phone with him. He even gave me eight free tickets and back stage passes to the show. So… I'm inviting you. But if you don't want to come I understand." Why was I so nervous all of a sudden? It was just wally. Deep down, deep deep deep deep down, a piece of me was hoping he would show up.

I wanted to crush this little piece.

I shouldn't be feeling like this! He was WALLY. No way could I ever fall for a guy like him. Hes just so… UGH. I'm not even going to think about it.

"Arty… Artyyyyyyy… ARTEMIS" he suddenly appeared right in front of my face. Uh -oh. I must have dazed out. What was wrong with me today? Should I pretend I heard him and just nod my head like I see in the movies. But maybe he said something I don't want to agree with.

"Can you repeat that?" I tried not to sound as nervous as I really was on the inside.

"I said 'Of course I would come to your fashion show tomorrow'. Were team mates." He smiled. Something was up with him. I just know it. He suddenly wants to come to the show tomorrow even though he was the first person to say that it was probably a fake phone number, and that no one would ever want me as a model.

"Umm. Ok. Thanks… your passes will be given to you tomorrow when you enter the building. Your name is on a list so just say your name and the tickets are yours. You can walk in with the rest of the team." After saying this, he's eyes suddenly drooped a little.

"Oh. Of course. With the rest of the team. That's good… because I didn't want to go by myself or anything…" he said. He was hiding something, but I wasn't sure exactly what.

Finishing that awkward encounter, I turned to head towards the living room where I'm sure the rest of the team was. I was right, excluding Wally of course. When I walked in everyone was there either sitting on the couch or walking around the kitchen.

"Hey guys! Um, so I was asked to fill in for a model tomorrow for the Victoria's Secret Fashion show and because I'm participating I was given eight free tickets so I would like to invite you all." This was weird. Asking my friends to come watch me walk on a runway. I would have never thought I would be doing this right now. They all smiled at me, although Conner looked a little confused.

"We would all love to come Artemis! I can't wait! Were all so excited for you!" she squealed while jumping up and down. She seemed genuinely happy along with the rest of the team. This might not be so bad after all…

After everyone saying congrats, and telling Green Arrow, I finally left to go home. It was around seven o' clock so my mom would be expecting me soon. I walked through the front door and dropped my bag off at the door, like usual. I scanned the room, when not finding my mom I headed to the kitchen. As soon I stepped through the hallway I was greeted with a huge hug. I knelt down beside her and hugged her back.

"Mom! What are you doing? Did something happen?" I asked. Did someone break in. she wasn't usually this emotional as soon as I get home. Something must have happened.

"Oh Honey I'm so proud of you! Someone by the name of Geeaye called me and told me that you were asked to be a model at a fashion show tomorrow! How exciting! I'm so happy for you!" she was really excited about this. And I was glad. It was an amazing feeling to see my mom happy. Although she said someone named Geeaye called her. I have no idea who- wait! Geeaye… Gee –Aye… G.A… Green Arrow. He called my mom? Well add that to my list of surprises for the day. This day was getting to be a little too shocking for me. I'm not used to this whole happy festival.

After talking to my mom at dinner I decided to go to bed early. I have a big day tomorrow anyway. Im going to be walking down a runway tomorrow… modeling Victoria Secret merchandise. I've never been to the store or even looked inside the store but I do know it's expensive. The girls in my gym class at school always talk about how their wearing Victoria's Secret while changing in the locker room. So if they are all wearing it, then it must cost a fortune.

After taking a long hot, and needed, shower I changed into my pajamas and stepped into bed. I closed my eyes and tried to go to bed. Although it was extremely difficult with a certain red-haired speedster on my mind. Why did he seem so upset when I told him that I invited the whole team? Maybe he was hoping he was the only one invited… nah, that couldn't be it. He hated me. And I hated him back. That's how it was supposed to be. Us hating each other. Although lately I can't deny that I have been hating him less than usual recently. This was too much to think about before going to bed. And with that, I started to fall asleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Damn alarm clock. I need more sleep. I'm still tired… THE SHOW! I jumped out of bed and looked toward the alarm clock. Those clocks red glaring numbers said '2:00' which meant it was 2 PM! While leaping to my dresser I had two questions in mind. One, how could it be that i woke up at 2 pm even though I went to bed early last night! And two, how the hell did my alarm clock get set to two pm! Ugh. So not my day right now.

After getting dressed in a simple tank top and pants I rushed down the hallway to inform my mother that I had to leave to go to the building NOW. I was already going to be late. Turning toward the living room I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the scene that was currently in front of my eyes. There, in the living room, on the couch, sat my mom laughing, but my mom wasn't alone, she had someone sitting next to her. That someone was also laughing. And the laughing someone just happened to be none other than Wally West.

Why the hell was he in my living room? Even more important, how the hell did he find out my address? My mom must have seen me just standing there because she motioned me to come into the room.

"Artemis! Glad to see you're finally up. This nice young man here says he's a friend of yours." She said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Yeah. A friend… Wally, what are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously. Sure I was angry, but my curiosity was even greater. And I wasn't going to yell at him right in front of my mom. She would probably be disappointed. And even though I would never admit it, I kind of liked him being in my living room.

"Well, I know you need to be at the 'beauty building' in an hour so I came because I thought you might need a ride" he stated. Was he blushing? Wally West was blushing? My eyes must be mistaking me.

"It's ok. I can walk. It's not too far" I stated as I started to walk towards the front door. I didn't need his help. He probably thought I was too weak to walk a couple miles. I did this every day. Today is no different, except for the fact that I need to be at the building in under an hour. I forgot about that. Suddenly having Wally take me wasn't such a bad idea. He probably brought his motorcycle from the cave to take me. And that would get me to the building a lot quicker.

"Come on Artemis, you know you won't be able to get there fast enough. I can get you there on time. Can you put aside your stubbornness for just one second and let me help you?" he asked with slight annoyance. I hate to be proven wrong. But right now, it didn't seem like such a bad idea. I guess just this one I'll let him win. I sighed as I gave in.

"Ok. Fine. But only because I need to get there on time. I can't be late." I said as I approached him. I couldn't help but notice the little bit of hurt in his eyes. But as soon as it came, it was gone. I really need to get my eyes checked.

"Ok Arty. Hop on!" He said while smiling like the idiot he was. He has got to be kidding me. He wants me to get on him and allow him to carry me all the way to the building. He has completely lost his mind. I was about to argue with him but his face said he was all seriousness. And I had no time to argue anyways. Or at least I'll tell myself that.

With one graceful hop I was on his back piggy-back style.

"Ready?"

"Yup. Just take it easy ok? I'm not use to this whole super speed thing."

"You got it babe" he said. And I could have sworn I heard a wink in his voice.

And with that, we left. Everything seemed to pass by like a blur. I have no idea how he does this every day and be able to keep track of where everything is. It must be fun to have super powers. After about 5 minutes I was already back on the ground. The ground seemed to sway under my feet. I tried to balance myself but failed miserably when I felt myself falling towards the ground. I shut my eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. Instead, I felt two strong arms come snake around my waist and my shoulders. I looked up to see who my savior was even though I already had an idea on who it was.

I looked up to see TWO pairs of the most dazzling green eyes I've ever seen. Yup, two. I obviously still can't see straight. Everything around me was still moving even though I'm pretty sure I was still standing still. Or technically, laying still since Wally was still holding me. I wiggled my way out of his grip and found that the earth had stopped spinning. What a ride that was.

"Sorry Artemis. I didn't realize that I was going that fast to make you dizzy." He said with sincerity. I wasn't expecting sincerity. I was expecting a joke or an insult on how I get dizzy easy. I'm seeing another surprising day ahead of me.

"It's fine. I was just… surprised." I replied. I didn't want to make him feel bad.

The good news was that we were here. And about a half hour early, too. So I have thirty minutes to kill with Wally. This was going to be interesting.

"So what do you want to do Wally?"

"Anything you want. You're the model here. Maybe we should check in early?" He suggested.

"Sure. Or we could-" I wasn't able to finished my sentence before Wally started dragging me somewhere.

"Look Arty! A popcorn stand! Let's go!" he took a hold of my hand and pulled me along with him towards the popcorn stand. There was a popcorn stand… in a place for models? That seemed kind of odd. Although I was always told 'don't question a good thing' and right now this was a good thing. And I'll admit it. Wally here wasn't such bad company.

Once we hit the popcorn stand we asked the guy for a large popcorn. I'm sure Wally was going to eat most of it but I thought it was nice enough for him to ask me if I wanted some anyway.

"No thanks Wally. Since I'm a model I probably shouldn't be eating this anyway." I said jokingly.

The guy behind the counter must have not taken the hint that I was joking because he gave me a glare. Then that glare turned into a smirk. This guy was seriously giving me the creeps and I just wanted to walk away. Of course though, with my horrible luck, he started to speak.

"You? A model? Yeah right. You don't have the looks to be a model." He sneered. I can't believe this. Another person tearing me down?

"Excuse me but-" I couldn't finish because Wally interrupted me yet again.

"Well, she's not really a model. She's just a replacement for the-" he started. No way. He just called me a replacement. Again. So I wasn't just some replacement for Roy, but also a replacement model. I want to cry. But I won't. Artemis doesn't cry. Shes better than that. But a model can cry. They cry all the time when they gain weight. And I AM a model. Not just some replacement. There had to be some reason why Mr. Kay chose me.

Wally must have stopped his rant because I could feel his hand on my arm. My vision was blurring. I could feel tears coming on. I wasn't going to cry in front of Wally. Never. So I shook off his arm and started to run. Just run. I have no idea where I'm running but as long as it's away from Wally, I'm fine with it.

I'm pretty sure it's time for me to see Mr. Kay. Lucky for me, while I'm running I happen to come across a map of the place. I pick it up and scan it quickly. It hard to see with threatening tears in your eyes but I can still manage out the bright letters that say 'Mr. Michael Kay's Office'. I throw the map on the ground, knowing it would only slow me done. I must have crossed at least a dozen hallways and run up two flights of stairs when I finally see the small office. I open the door and run inside.

I must have looked pretty horrible from not only crying, but also running around like a maniac. A thought hits me right then. I was running. Wally can run faster than I can. He has super speed. Why didn't he come after me? Did he not care that he hurt me? That thought started to sink in. He didn't care. Just like everyone else in life. Except mom of course. She cared. Was she the only one I could count on?

No. The rest of the team cared. I wouldn't allow myself to become too attached to them but I can't help but feel like they care and love me. Just like I care about and love them too. A person's loud footstep's interrupts my thinking. Which is probably a good thing.

"Artemis. How lovely it is to see- Artemis! What happened?" Questioned a surprised Mr. Kay. Right now was not the time. I just looked at him. What was I going to say? That the popcorn guy called me a replacement –which I technically was- and that I over reacted? That showed like I cared. And caring is a sign of weakness.

"Nothing Mr. Kay. Nothing happened. Nothing important anyway. Now… onto making me look like a model."

**AN: Also, Thank you guys for all the reviews. I am so shocked that I received 20 reviews! I was expecting like 5. I've made past fan fics but since I didn't get many reviews on past ones I deleted the story. Im hoping to finish this one haha. Please read and review **


End file.
